


Eating Wishes

by periwren



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sander sides web series, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: And children, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Apples, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Crofters Jam, Indirect Kiss, Logan is a teacher, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), The Pocky Game, Virgil Roman and Patton are siblings, dandelion flower, playdoh, pocky sticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Logan is an elementary school teacher and has to deal with the dramas of the small Sander siblings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this- I just did.

Logan Thomas collapsed into an old chair in the primary school staff room and hung his head in his hands. 

The other teachers perked up and lean in expectantly. "So what have the Sander's done now?" asked the P.E. teacher. 

Logan sat up and took in a deep breath. This was already becoming a regular occurrence and great source of entertainment in the staff room. And Logan had only had the three small boys for two weeks. But every day it seemed there was some new story to tell the other teachers about the mischief and mayhem they caused. 

Not that the triplets were bad kids but just such a handful, each different in their own way. Roman very artistic and creative but off in his own world half the time hardly able to concentrate or sit still for more than a few minutes. Painfully shy and worrisome Virgil, keeping to himself avoiding the other children. The only time Logan had heard Virgil speak clearly and not mutter to himself was when he was bickering with Roman - which was constantly.  And then there was Patton, bright and cheerful Patton who when Logan was introducing the boys to his class turned to him and pointed "We have the same glasses!"

"Why yes we certainly do Patton." Logan smiled. 

Patton beamed and then (in front of the whole class of elementary school children) boomed "I AM GOING TO MARRY YOU WHEN I GET BIGGER MR THOMAS. I LOVES YOU!"

The whole class thought this was hilarious. Logan had actually been concerned that that outburst might have made Patton a target for bullying but his declaration of love and marriage for his teacher spread around the school like wildfire and the group of pretty and popular girls in the older classes had declared Patton "cute" and therefore no one harassed him. In fact a lot of the girls now made it there mission to help Patton "get his man!" and helped him collect flowers around the school to gift to Logan and the cleaning staff told him about the vandalism in the toilets where students had drawn hearts with "Mr Thomas + Patton 4Eva". 

"Come on Logan give us the gossip or we'll just hear it from the kids in class." said the music teacher. 

Logan let out a big sigh and began;

"Well Roman, Virgil and Patton were on the oval, Patton was collecting flowers and they found a big patch of dandelions. So they each started grabbing them and blowing them making their wishes. Until there was just one left. A really really big one. All of them tried to get it resulting in a shoving match and name calling between Roman and Virgil.  But of course Roman was the one to snatch the flower and because he was mad at Virgil said "I wish you weren't my brother and disappear forever." And this made Patton cry. Roman seeing this tried to make amends by saying he was just kidding and he would make a different wish. But Patton said you can't take back the wish. And Roman said he could because he hadn't blown the flower away yet. Then there was a small gust of wind and some of the seeds blew off. This made Patton panic and cry harder. At this point Virgil came over and said "I'm not gonna die" and then ate the flower. Yes - he ate it, just opened his mouth and chomped it like it was a lolly pop. And then he starts coughing and choking on it. Now both Roman and Patton think he's dying and go into hysterics. At this point I turn up and Virgil's got these white seeds coming out of his mouth, like a white cloud, so I get him to a bubbler to get him to spit the rest out. By this time half the playground has come over to see what's going on. Eventually Virgil stops coughing and calms down and Roman just latches onto him saying that he loves him so so so much. And I'm kneeling next to him to make sure he's alright and I didn't realize Patton was standing right next to me. Patton grabs my face and turns it towards him and cries "You rescued him, MY HERO" and kisses me - right on the lips - in front of everyone. And they all start cheering and clapping and wolf whistling"

Logan buries his head in his hands again "I don't get paid enough to deal with this." as the rest of the teachers laugh just as hard as the student body did. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton gives his teacher Logan Thomas an apple. And then two apples. And then too many apples.

A curious memo was sent around to all the teaching staff at the elementary school. It was in regard to students swapping their lunches. But it was not about the risk of student allergies (e.g. nut allergies).

The memo read: _ **Attention Staff, effective immediately students are to be advised that they are not allowed to swap lunches with Patton Sanders in Mr Thomas’s class. Also, please ask students to tell a teacher on playground duty, if they see any students swapping lunches with Patton or if they see Patton asking other students to swap their food. Thank you.**_

That day the staff cornered Logan Thomas teacher of Patton Sanders (and the boy’s unrequired love interest) in the staff room to find out what was going on.

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose as he launched into his explanation.

“Someone must have told Patton that an appropriate gift for a teacher is an apple.” Said Logan. “So, the first time Patton presented me with the gift I thanked him for his thoughtfulness.”

The other teachers nodded as Logan continued.

“As a result of my compliment, Patton continued to give me apples, he would leave them on my desk before heading out recess. For the first few days he would leave me just one apple. But then, I started finding one apple on my desk before recess and then he would leave me another one when he came _back_ in from lunch. Then more and more apples started to appear. I ended up with 5 or 6 apples on my desk. All _after_ he came back from recess. Finally, when it was my turn for playground duty this week, I found Patton surrounded by other students and he was offering them his lunch in exchange for apples. The poor boy starving himself just so he could get more apples for me.”

The other teachers chuckled, “Oh that poor sweet, sweet boy.” Someone said.

“So, I advised Patton that he couldn’t give away all of his food just to give me apples. This made Patton sad and he nearly started crying, he said that he wanted me to be happy and teachers must have apples as presents. So, I told him that I like apples but I like Patton more and if he didn’t eat his own lunch, he would get hungry and maybe even sick because his body needed food and if he got sick then he would have to stay home to get better and I would miss him so much if that happened. I told him I would rather have him in my class than all those apples. I hope I convinced him but I told Virgil and Roman to stop Patton from swapping food anymore and the administration sent that memo to help stop the other children from approaching Patton to swap their apples for other snacks.”


	3. Chapter 3

When Logan Thomas entered the staff room for the afterschool meeting, he huffed as he took his seat, hoping this wouldn’t take too long so he could head home already but it seemed that some of the key staff members were yet to arrive so the people who were already there were making small talk amongst themselves or checking their phones.  It had been an exhausting day.

Mr. Smith the teacher of one of the classes of the older students walked in and smirked at Mr. Thomas.

“So, Logan the girls in my class say that you took the next step in your relationship with Patton Sanders at lunch today.”

The other teachers instantly looked up at the mention of Patton’s name. Since the Sanders triplets entered Logan’s class they were a constant source of entertainment for the staff, especially Patton’s huge crush on his teacher.

“Your girls are little schemers; this afternoon was a complete set up!”

“Oh absolutely – I can’t believe you didn’t suspect something was up the second they ambushed you.”

“What are you two talking about – what happened?” asked one of the other teachers.

Mr. Smith explained that the group of older popular girls in his class fawned over cute little Patton like some adorable little brother that they didn’t have/actually liked more than their own brothers and some lunchtimes little Patton would sit and eat with them – an honor that had never been bestowed on any other male student – they would eat and talk and giggle and sometimes do each other’s hair or nails or makeup (even on Patton who liked these make overs) or sometimes they would help Patton collect flowers for Mr. Thomas.  One of their favorite things to gossip about with Patton was his super big crush on his teacher and how he was going to get Mr. Thomas to fall in love with him and get married when he was bigger.

“But today – my girls had a plan to help Patton along in his relationship. You see Patton found out that Logan’s favorite food was Crofters Jam, and wouldn’t you know it Sofia just happened to have some at home that she brought into school that she gave to Patton to give to him. But it seems they all did a bit of brainstorming and came up with an even better plan than just giving him the jam. You see all six of them and Patton hunted down Logan and Patton gave him the jam – but then Maddison goes “Do you like that flavor Mr. Thomas?” Logan says yes, he loves it. And Becky whips out a spoon and says, “Here you go, have a bite now – you know so Patton can see how happy it makes you.” Which Logan foolishly-”

“It wasn’t foolish, how was I meant to know what they were up to?!”

“Anyway – he has a spoonful of the jam. Then Amber goes “Mr. Thomas why don’t you give some to Patton to taste too, you haven’t tried it before have you Patton?” And all the girls start giggling at this, but Patton shakes his head.”

“I knew something was up at this point but I didn’t know what!” cried Logan.

Mr. Smith continued, “So Logan scoops out a bit of jam and give it to Patton. Patton looks around at the girls because by now they are all getting really excited and giggling for some reason. And the girls start going “Eat it Patton, just like we told you.” So, Patton eats the jam and holds the spoon out looking at the girls for some sort of confirmation. And then the girls go wild, cheering and start chanting “Indirect kiss! Mr. Thomas and Patton had an indirect kiss. Yes, way to go Patton.”

“I don’t think Patton fully understood what your girls were talking about but he started getting really excited and jumping up and down with them, going “I did it, I did it.” And then they all run away. And when lunch finishes I go back to class and Patton’s still got the spoon and he’s proudly showing Roman and Virgil and some of the other children in the class going– “I can kiss people with this!”” said Logan.

The other teachers chuckled at the story. Mr. Smith leaned over and whispered “Just a heads up I overheard the girls say they think the next step for you two should be French kissing.” Logan looked mortified.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new challenge hits the school that Logan dreads.

Logan was dreading lunchtime today. He just wanted to stay inside the classroom or maybe hide in the Library. Anywhere as long as it was as far away from Patton Sanders and the girl’s in Mr Smith’s class as possible.

At least until this latest “challenge” had died down at the school. Mr Thomas knew that at some stage Patton was going to attempt to get him to participate in this “Pocky Challenge” which was now all the rage.

The challenge was quite simple; two people put the opposite ends of the chocolate stick in their mouths and then start eating it. As they eat it they get closer and closer to each other. The person who chickens out is the loser. If nobody chickens out, then you end up kissing. Just like the spaghetti scene in Lady and the Tramp.  

Obviously, such a challenge in a primary school was met with much excitement and dramatics as everyone was challenging each other to play: girls vs girls, boys vs boys and the ultimate challenge a girl with a boy! Benji and Sofia were now “dating” because they did the challenge and kissed.

Or perhaps the ultimate challenge was getting Mr Thomas to play with Patton.

Logan took a deep breath and headed outside, it was his turn at playground duty today and he could not skimp on his responsibilities because he saw Patton with a packet of Pocky Sticks this morning.

About halfway through lunch he saw them – a big group of kids – Patton, his brothers Roman and Virgil, about half a dozen other children from his class and the older girls from Mr Smith’s coming towards him. The older girls looked simply delighted to see him. They were holding Pocky Sticks.

_Run._

_You cannot run away from a group of girls and small children,_ Logan thought to himself crossly, _you are 30 years old!_

Suddenly all the kids were right in front of him.

“Go on Patton,” shouted someone as Maddison passed Patton a chocolate stick.

Patton held the stick up towards Logan. “Mr Thomas; I challenge you to POCKY!”

“YEAH!” cried all the kids “PATTON VS MR THOMAS, PATTON VS MR THOMAS!”

Logan adjusted his tie nervously. How was he going to let Patton down without upsetting the kid too much?

“Eek, look he’s blushing.” “OMG he is blushing!” “How _cute._ ” “He’s redder than Benji!”

Logan wished the ground would open and swallow him. _God he was blushing, wasn’t he?_

Logan knelt down next to Patton careful to avoid the stick that was immediately shoved way too close to his face by Patton. There was a collective gasp from the others who thought he was actually going to do it.

But Logan cleared his throat, “Ahem Patton, I am terribly sorry, but teachers are not allowed to participate in the Pocky Challenge but what we can do is if we break this stick in half we can each eat a half _separately_ (stares very hard at Mr Smith’s girls) so we both still get to enjoy the treat – how does that sound?”

Patton looks confused for a moment then nods enthusiastically.

“All right, here we go,” says Logan as he breaks the stick in half and gives Patton the side with the most chocolate.

Patton smiles after he practically inhales the snack. “Thank you Mr Thomas, – it tastes extra nice because I get to share it with you.”

Mr Smith girl’s all chorus “Aww.” And Logan tactfully makes his retreat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A school incident means Logan has to meet the parents

Mr Thomas groaned as he sat down in a chair in the main office. He knew it had to happen someday. But not like this.

Meeting the parents.

More specifically meeting the Sander’s, the parents of Roman, Virgil and Patton – who had a big crush on him and Logan had no idea if his parents were aware of this crush or not.

And Logan didn’t get a chance to find out, everyone involved was a little preoccupied.

Logan ran his fingers through his hair trying to relax.

Calm down, he told himself, that went much better than you were expecting and they say Patton’s going to be fine.

Logan had expected the worst out of this impromptu meeting; the best-case scenario he was expecting to be fired, the worst-case scenario was Patton becoming extremely ill. Thankfully neither had happened.

One of the receptionists approached Logan, “The principal has asked if you could fill out the incident report before you head home for the day Logan.”

“Alright…”

“Are you okay Logan? It-it wasn’t your fault and they say Patton’s going to be just fine – that he’s done this before too, just boys being boys, you know.”

“I-I still feel responsible. And I am very gratefully that his parents are not angry in the lapse of my duty of care for their son.”

Logan picked up a pen and started filling out the incident report.

 

* * *

 

In the afternoon session my students were allowed some free time with the art supplies. Patton had chosen to play with the playdoh and was sharing it with his brothers at his table.

When I initially approached their table, Patton informed me that he was “cooking” with the playdoh – this involved him rolling the doh flat and cutting out shapes with cookie cutters, he had all of the pink and purple playdoh while his brother Roman had the red and green colours and Virgil had blue and yellow.  Patton offered me a pink “cookie” in the shape of a heart and I said, “That looks very tasty Patton but I can’t take it because it will dry out and then none of the other students could play with the playdoh, but you are a very talented baker.”

I then left Patton’s table to inspect and supervise the other students in the class playing with the other art supplies. About 15minutes later while I was over at another table assisting one of the students to sharpen some pencils, I was in the line of sight to see Roman push Patton on his chair. I quickly walked over to the Sander’s table again and scolded Roman for shoving his brother advising him we do not use hands on others. Roman was visibly upset and angry and cried out “I needed the PINK to make flowers! But Patton – But Patton AUGHHH” and then slams his fists on the table.

I said to Roman "You must ask nicely for Patton to share the pink with you" – but as I am saying this I notice there is no pink playdoh left on Patton’s desk. Roman growls with frustration and Patton I notice fidgets nervously and even Virgil looks upset.  I say to Patton “Patton can you please share some of the pink playdoh with Roman, he can swap some of the colours he’s playing with.” I assume that Patton has put the pink playdoh back in the container as Patton reaches into it and pulls out a very small amount pinched between his forefinger and thumb.

“Patton that not enough to share with Roman.” Patton looks guilty down at his desk. I then go to pick up the container, but I notice that it is empty. “Patton where is the rest of the pink?”

Patton doesn’t say anything. Roman crosses his arms and Virgil just stares blankly at everything that is going on.

“Patton, where’s the rest of the pink? C’mon lets all play nicely and share.” I look inside Patton’s desk thinking he might have hoarded the pink in there to keep it away from Roman but there’s nothing there.

“I c-can’t share Mr Thomas, it’s all gone.” says Patton quietly.

“Gone where?” I ask.

All three of the now look at me wide eyed and extremely guilty. Virgil hisses to Patton “ _I told you – don’t._ ”

“Don’t what Virgil?” Virgil visibly jumps, he sometimes forgets other people can hear him even if he’s whispering to one person.

“Patton where did you put the pink playdoh?” I ask again. Patton refuses to meet my eyes until Roman suddenly bursts out angrily, “HE ATE IT! HE ALWAYS DOES THIS AND NOW I HAVE NO PINK FOR FLOWERS!”

 

* * *

 

Logan rereads his incident report to make sure he hasn’t miss out anything. After he became aware that Patton had ingested the entire tub of pink playdoh things moved quite rapidly.

Roman’s outburst was correct; this was not the first time Patton had consumed playdoh so when his parents were called they were very understanding – even _apologetic_ about their son’s behaviour. While Logan was panicking thinking why hadn’t the school nurse called an ambulance already!?!

The Sanders came and collected their sons and said they would take Patton for a quick check up to the doctors to make sure everything was alright and then make sure he got plenty of bed rest for the day, they assured the school staff that Patton was going to have an upset stomach – but he never learned that it was because of the playdoh.

 

 


End file.
